


Praying for Light

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Loss of Trust, POV First Person, Suspected Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Before the dawn of the sixth day of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Fingon fears that he has been abandoned by Maedhros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MEM 2017, Lost Trust/Betrayal, Red Path.

It has been five full days of battle so far, and no word from Maedhros, no sign of his coming. We have been beaten back over the desert sands, losing more than we can bear. So many dead -- so many Men, fallen like leaves in a forest, so many of the Elves, both Noldor and Sindar. Around me the sand runs red with the blood of friends and black with the blood of enemies, and how shall I withstand it? 

Five full days of battle, and it is the darkest hour before the dawn. The early morn is grey and cold with no light to hearten us, no warmth to cheer our souls. I feel that I am back on the ice, in the midst of a trackless wasteland, and before me lies an unknown fate, and behind me lies betrayal and deceit. 

He told me this once before. He told me once before that he would come for me, and he did not. The ships burned, and I saw the light of them, far under the lowering clouds, the only light in that fearsome night. 

And now I pray for light, for a sign. Where is your beacon, Maedhros?


End file.
